


Little Angel

by Tea_and_Deerstalkers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel's tricks, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Poor Sam, Shrunken Castiel, tiny!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Deerstalkers/pseuds/Tea_and_Deerstalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel shows up in need of the boy's help. Gabriel has cursed the poor angel who is now only 11 inches tall! </p><p>(I suck at summaries...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Angel

Dean and Sam were on their way across state, they had finished clearing out a nest of vampires and needed a bit of a rest. There hadn't been any problems but it had been non stop for a few weeks now. Dean was just about to suggest finding a motel when there was the familiar flutter of wings. Without looking round, the two boys greeted their angel.  
"Hey Cas... we were just about to call it a night... what's up?" Dean sighed.  
"I need your help" A voice squeaked, causing the two boys to turn.  
"Cas?" Dean blinked, glancing behind him again before pulling over at the side of the road.  
"I'm down here..." The voice squeaked again. Dean looked around once more before he saw a slight movement in the corner of his eye, causing him to look down.  
"Dude... what the hell?" The older hunter blinked.  
Castiel was stood on the backseat, completely naked and only around 11 inches tall.  
"I know that this is odd..." Castiel frowned, thankfully covering himself with this hands. "My dick of a brother has decided to teach me a lesson..."  
"Gabriel did this to you?" Sam asked, turning in his seat.  
"Cas, where are your clothes?!" Dean snapped. There wasn't enough of Castiel to not look at his body.  
"I'm too small for them... they just sort of... fell off" Castiel blushed, sitting down on the backseat and curling himself up a little. Dean reached over to the glove compartment and grabbed once of Sam's gloves, throwing it to him.  
Cover yourself up dude..." Dean muttered. Castiel pulled the glove on, pushing his legs into two of the fingers and pulling the wrist of it up to his chest before sitting down again.  
"Thank you..." The angel blushed, not meeting Dean's gaze.  
"Cas, can't you just fix this yourself?" Sam blinked, leaning on his seat.  
"I've tried that... Gabriel is a lot more powerful than me... he said he'll change me back when I'm ready" Castiel frowned.  
"Okay... well there's not much we can do on the side of the road... let's just get ourselves a room and we'll work this out there..." Dean huffed, turning to nod at his brother before setting off again.

It took another half an hour to get to the motel, Dean being extra careful in the turns so he didn't hurt Cas.  
Once they had a room, Dean picked Castiel up, carrying him inside and placing him on one of the beds.  
"Okay... Tell us from the beginning... Why did Gabriel do this" Dean asked, pulling a chair up to face the bed. Castiel shuffled around awkwardly before looking up at Dean.  
"We were talking about... someone I like" Castiel mumbled.  
"Like? Like as in like like? or..." Dean frowned. Castiel tilted his head a little and blinked.  
"I don't understand... Someone that I like, that I have an attraction to..." Castiel explained  
"So you told Gabriel you had a crush on someone... that still doesn't explain why you're the size of a G.I.Joe..." Sam frowned, folding his arms.  
"Well... He told me to tell this person how I felt and I said I wasn't going to... I said they wouldn't be interested in being with me..." Castiel sighed, sitting down and pulling the glove a little higher. "When he asked me why not, I lied and said it was about my age... the fact that I've been alive for over a millennium and haven't really been with anyone..."  
"So why did he make you so small?" Dean asked, leaning in a little.  
"He said that maybe the person I liked would prefer a toy boy..." Castiel frowned, remembering his brother's awful joke.  
Dean has to suppress his laughter, quickly pulling a serious face.  
"Well Cas... this-this is very serious" Dean swallowed, trying not to smile. "Uh... did he tell you how long you'd be like this?"  
"Until I got over myself and told this person how I felt..." Castiel sighed, looking down at himself.  
"So... why don't you just get it over with and tell them?" Sam asked, leaning against the wall. Both Dean and Castiel turned to blink at the younger Winchester's stupidity.  
"Because I'm the size of a doll, Sam..." Castiel muttered. "If they weren't going to like me before, they wouldn't like me now..."  
"So what are you going to do?" Dean frowned.  
"I'm going to wait until Gabriel gets bored of this..." Castiel frowned, looking up at the older hunter "I don't really have much of a choice..."  
"I don't know Cas... you know what your brother is like..." Sam mumbled, walking over to sit on the other bed.  
"What other choice do I have?" Castiel sighed, resting his head in his hands.  
"You could just tell them" Sam frowned, ignoring Dean's expression. "If they like you back, then they'll understand what you're going through... when you explain it... if not, then who cares, they're not worth it and you'll still be back to normal..."  
"I don't know... what do you think Dean?" Castiel asked, turning to look at the other hunter. Dean shrugged, looking down at Castiel.  
"I don't know... I guess that would work..." Dean frowned "Who is it Cas? Anyone we know?" Castiel didn't say anything, but he did nod, refusing to look up at the boys.  
"Who is it?" Sam asked, leaning in a little closer. Castiel had started to blush hard, his little body turning pink.  
"I... I would rather not say..." he squeaked, curling up.  
"Cas?" Dean frowned, leaning in again.  
"Cas, we can't help you if you don't tell us..." Sam frowned. Castiel got to his feet and walked across the bed towards Sam, beckoning him closer. The taller man leaned in and frowned as Castiel pulled his hair out of the way.  
"It's your brother..." he muttered, pulling back quickly and folding his arms. Sam just nodded, getting to his feet.  
"Uh... well I'm going to go and get us something to eat" He mumbled, looking down at Cas with a smile. "I'm sure they wouldn't turn you down Cas... I mean, once they know what's happened to you..."  
"What? Who is it?!" Dean asked, spinning in his seat as Sam grabbed the keys to the impala and disappeared out the door. "Come on Cas, you can tell me"  
Castiel fidgeted a little, looking up at the hunter.  
"You need to promise not to be mad..." The angel frowned, fidgeting a little.  
"Of course I'm not gonna be mad... Cas, you can tell me anything" The hunter smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way. Castiel sat there for a while in silence, trying to prepare himself, then finally he looked up.  
"It's you Dean..." He sighed, dropping back down onto the bed and crossing his legs.  
Dean blinked a few times, a little taken back by that. He sat down on the floor, trying to look Castiel in the eye "Seriously?" he swallowed.  
"Yes..." Castiel frowned, expecting Dean to be upset, to shout at him...   
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Dean muttered, leaning in closer.  
"I... didn't want to scare you away" Castiel sighed, not meeting Dean's eyes. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship... and you've never seemed interested in having a long term relationship with anyone apart from Lisa..." Dean sighed, looking down for a moment.  
"How long have you felt like this?" The hunter asked.  
"I've been watching over you since before you went to hell Dean... I've always been attracted to you... But I've only recently accepted how I really feel about you..." Castiel explained, feeling his cheeks burn. "I understand if you don't wish to speak to me after this... Just tell me to go and I'll go..."  
Dean didn't speak for quite some time, just looking down at his hands, thinking. In this time, Castiel had time to think as well, he regretted saying anything to Dean, and he felt stupid for ruining one of his only friendships... That's when he suddenly realized that he wasn't getting any bigger, even after confessing to Dean how he felt. "Dean... something is wrong..."  
"What's up?" Dean blinked, looking up in alarm as he heard the panic in Castiel's voice.  
"I... It's not working... I told you that you were the one that I liked and it... It didn't work..." he whined, getting to his feet and looking down at himself. "I'm still small... Gabriel lied to me and now I don't know how to fix this!"  
"Okay, okay calm down... we'll work something out..." Dean swallowed, sitting up and leaning forwards. "Uh... tell me again, what Gabriel said..."  
"He said... he said that maybe you'd prefer a toy boy to an ancient virgin..." Castiel mumbled, looking up into the hunter's green eyes.  
"I didn't say anything about a confession breaking the spell..." a voice chuckled behind Dean. The hunter spun to see the small, trickster leaning against the far wall. "Doesn't he look adorable Dean? How can you turn him down like this? And Cassie... I'm just trying to help you..."  
"Change him back!" Dean snapped, approaching the angel.  
"nuh uh..." Gabriel chuckled, holding his hands up in defense. "You attack me, there's going to be no-one to change little Cassie back... so I suggest you get a move on if you don't want him to stay like this..."  
"What do you mean, get a move on?" Dean growled, backing off a little.  
"What I mean is get a move on-" Then Gabriel was gone with a snap of his fingers, leaving Dean glaring at the wall.  
"What the hell does he mean, get a move on!?" Dean yelled, turning to look at Castiel, who's cheeks had gone very red. "Cas, what's the matter?"  
"He... he wants us to... do things together..." The little angel blushed. Dean's face flushed a violent shade of red, quickly spinning round to see if Gabriel was still in the room.  
"What the hell!? What the hell am I supposed to do with you if you're only 11 inches tall?!" Dean gasped. "I mean... what if I say no? Is he just going to blackmail me into... this!?" Castiel frowned, moving over to the headboard and hiding under the pillows, he didn't want to upset Dean any more and he didn't feel strong enough to be able to leave the motel right now.  
"I'm sorry Dean... I did not ask for this..." Castiel frowned, curling up under the soft fabric.

Dean sighed, walking over and sitting on the bed, causing Castiel to fall with the shift of the mattress.  
"Cas... I'm not mad at you... just tell me what I need to do to fix this..." The hunter swallowed "I'll do it..."  
"You don't want to though... It's not the same..." Castiel frowned "That's the whole point of this... To see if you actually had feelings for me..."  
"Cas... of course I have feelings for you... I just... I don't know how to react to this" Dean sighed, running his hands through his hair.   
"Dean... it's okay... like you guys said, Gabriel might get bored eventually and change me back..." Castiel muttered before looking up in surprise. "You... have feelings for me?"  
"Well... yeah... I mean, I don't write your name in little love hearts in my journal or gush about you to Sammy... but... yeah... I do like you Cas" Dean smiled shyly. Castiel pulled himself out from under the pillows and looked up at the hunter.  
"why didn't you tell me?" Castiel asked, tilting his head a little.  
"I dunno... it just felt wrong... you're an angel... I felt like it was kind of... sinning?" Dean shrugged.  
"Dean, it's a little late to be worrying about sinning..." Castiel huffed, walking over to climb into Dean's lap. Dean chuckled quietly, picking Cas up to look at him closer.  
"So uh... what do you think we should do?... about this?..." Dean frowned, absentmindedly running his fingers along Castiel's bare torso.  
"Uhh... I don't know" Castiel swallowed, screwing his eyes shut. "Um... I mean... if you don't want to then I'm not going to ask you to do anything..."  
"I want to do it Cas, I'm just... how do I do anything with you like this?" Dean huffed, running his fingers a little lower, drawing a moan from Castiel's lips.  
"Uhh... you're doing quite well like that" The angel squeaked.  
"Wh... oh god!" Dean gasped, dropping Castiel into his lap.  
"Dean?" Castiel frowned, looking up through his eyelashes.  
"I... no this is okay" Dean nodded, reaching down to pull the glove off of Castiel's legs, exposing his hard length. Dean paused for a moment, afraid of hurting him as he ran his thumb over it.  
"Ohh god..." Castiel whimpered, biting his lip. "Dean..."  
"Are you okay...?" Dean asked, frowning a little "Is this enough?"  
"I... ah... Just do whatever you want..." Castiel moaned, bucking his hips up against his thumb. Dean had to admit, the tiny angel looked adorable, and the thought of making a celestial being come undone with just one finger gave him an odd sort of a buzz. Dean brought Castiel closer, allowing Castiel to grab his cheeks.  
"I'll make this up to you.. I swear..." Castiel muttered, looking into the hunter's eyes. Dean smiled and nodded, pulling Cas closer to run his tongue along Castiel's front, causing the man to cry out.  
"Ohh fuck... Dean" he swallowed, shivering against the hot, wet heat against his torso.  
"tell me what you want..." Dean muttered, kissing Castiel's chest gently.  
"Undo your jeans..." Castiel panted, pulling back.  
Dean set the angel down on the bed and pulled off his jeans, kicking his boots off too in the process. Castiel climbed into his lap and played with the waistband of his underwear, tugging a little.  
"These too.." he mumbled, looking up at the hunter with a smirk. Dean did as he was told, stroking himself a few times to relieve the ache he had been ignoring.  
"What now?" Dean muttered, watching as Cas placed both hands on the hunter's length, playing with the head for a moment. Dean's cock was almost the same size as Castiel, making the angel hesitate for a second before leaning in to lick the taught skin.  
"C-Cas!" Dean gasped, gripping the sheets and he felt Castiel's hands explore. "Oh wow..."  
"Dean... a hand here please" Castiel whimpered, looking up at the hunter.  
Dean quickly reached down, a hand stroking the angel with as much enthusiasm as Castiel had toward's Dean's member.  
"I didn't imagine my first time like this" Castiel moaned, biting his lip before licking across Dean's head again. Dean stroked the tiny angel a little faster, feeling him shudder in his hand.  
"D-Dean I'm close" Castiel whimpered, wrapping his arms around Dean's length, his knees going weak from the pleasure. Dean bit back a moan, his own movements causing Castiel to stroke him at a teasingly slow speed.  
"Fuck... Cas, straddle me" He muttered, pulling his hand away for a second. Castiel did as he was told, straddling Dean's dick and looking over his shoulder for further instructions.  
"Wraps your arms around me again... just like before" The hunter groaned, smiling at the tiny angel.  
"Okay" Castiel nodded, wrapping his arms around Dean. He was about to ask what to do next when Dean's fingers curled around him, moving him up and down the larger man's cock. The friction caused both of them to cry out with pleasure, Castiel managing to be louder than Dean.  
"Dean... I'm about to..." The angel gasped, wrapping his legs around Dean's cock as well, to add to the friction.  
"Oh god..." Dean whimpered, feeling himself nearing his orgasm.  
The little angel suddenly arched his back, crying out as he came. Dean was about to pull Castiel away when he felt a sudden weight on his stomach. He opened his eyes to see Castiel rapidly returning to normal size.  
"Cas?" Dean swallowed, his length aching for release, but he was too worried about Castiel's state right now. The angel looked over his shoulder, still panting.  
"I... It worked..." Castiel swallowed, blushing hard before looking down at Dean's hard length. He wrapped his fingers around it and stroked a few times, swiping his thumb over the head in an attempt to get Dean off. The sudden attention was just enough to set him off, causing Dean to groan loudly, his fingers gripping the sheets tight as his hips bucked into Castiel's fist.

Dean was blissed out for quite some time before he felt Castiel climb off of him.  
"Dean... may I wear one of your shirts?" he heard the angel mutter from across the room.  
"Uh... nah, Cas it's cool... come here" Dean muttered, patting the bed beside him. The angel walked over, laying down beside his hunter with a wide grin on his face.  
"You look happy..." Dean chuckled, draping an arm over Castiel's chest.  
"I am..." Castiel grinned "I feel good... I feel right again..."  
"What that okay?... what we just did?" Dean mumbled.  
"Yes" Castiel smiled, running a hand through Dean's hair "It was amazing..."  
The two lay there in a comfortable silence for some time before Dean drifted off to sleep, Castiel continuing to play with the man's hair until Sam returned, before quickly leaving and booking himself a separate room for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me... I had the idea the other day in college and couldn't get it out of my head XD


End file.
